


Champagne

by prisonerof221B



Category: Avengers, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonerof221B/pseuds/prisonerof221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is left to wonder ever few months were Loki is. He turns up randomly without word and Tom let's him back in. This time, it's Germany where they meet once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> I'm contemplating on carrying this out throughout the rest of the scenes. I'm not quite sure, though it seems fun to try.

Germany was the last place he had expected him to turn up. He came in and out of his life, appearing when he pleased without a word. Tom never asked him where he went or why he did it. He came to realize it brought him closer to the dark haired man. It made him value every moment they spent together. No words of greeting bothered to come up anymore; they simply fell back into what they had.

Loki was clad in a suit, as it was the attire of the event. Tom as well wore his, though had taken the jacket off and now wore simply his vest with his white dress shirt, his champagne flute in his hand. Why he had turned up, he did not know. It was simply something to do. He had brought no date on his arm; being alone was something people were used to seeing by now.

Still, ladies came and chatted with him until pulled onto the marble floor to dance the dance of happy couples. Tom over looked him at first. Up on the balcony, looking down upon everybody with a snake’s grin. He had one job, and that was to get to the man who tapped on the microphone in front of him.

Though green eyes wandered to look upon a man with unruly ginger curls on his head. He nearly frowned, though made his way down without word. Music was starting again as a full flute was placed into his hand, pressed against his lips before he saw a hand being held out to him. Skin milky, black suit cutting across his wrists so perfectly. His eyes traveled up the sleeve to the eyes looking at him.

There were no smiles exchanged. He placed his flute down and took the hand as a new song started. He came to admire how Loki had an air about him that could be gentle. His hands locked onto Tom’s hand and on his waist so firmly, yet there was something so soft about it. 

As eyes turned to get back to dancing, they fell upon an already moving couple. Their movements were in sync, eyes on each other and their body movements. They fit each other perfectly, and not a soul dared to disrupt them. As Tom spun away from Loki and gently back to him, he worried of the song coming to an end. 

Where would he disappear to? Where on Earth would he find him again, if even Earth? The worry faded as Loki pressed close to him and they made their way across the floor, Tom dipping, blue eyes on green. There was a murmur that Tom could not make out. Rather they were negative comments or not, he could not decipher. 

Tom didn’t want Loki to leave. He would dance with him until there was no music and no people to watch if it meant Loki would not leave again. He would compose the songs with his own voice and watch his feet begin to bleed, and it drove him mad that he would never know how Loki felt. The emotions that normally crept onto him when he was alone or in a happy setting ceased to exist; Loki was there. He was well. It made his worries melt for a bit until he next saw him again.

Violins sighed their sad song and a piano cried for them, nimble fingers unaware of the emotion the two dancers were feeling. The song was ending, he realized. Loki was leaving. He would not have word of him for quite awhile. He closed his eyes, still able to let Loki lead him to where he needed to be as the dance finished, their faces close as he heard the soft voice speak into his ear.

"There is a ride waiting for you outside, Thomas." He felt his heart fall. It was nice to hear his voice. It was something to replay in his head until he was to hear it again. “It will take you back to your hotel room, where you will stay." He had no choice but to listen to that voice. It was one he had come to love and one he came to want to obey.

Briefly wondering if anybody else felt such a way, he felt Loki hold his suit jacket open for him. He shrugged into it and took one long look at Loki, clenching his jaw as he nodded and Loki nodded back.

He began to walk without looking back as he heard a crack and somebody falling. Screams arose and Tom was down the steps before people filed from the building. He stared out the window and tried hard not to look at the side view mirror. 

He realized slowly that he could not have anyway; for the tears finally came in full force and left him blind, breathless, and forlorn.


End file.
